This 18-month interdisciplinary research project aims to determine the long-range effects of involuntary relocation and environmental change (the independent variables) upon the physical and mental health and social adjustments (the dependent variables) of persons 50 years and over, living in urban residential hotels (referred to in the literature as single room occupancy, SRO). The study builds on research currently being conducted by the Principal Investigators to determine the short-range effect of relocation on the urban hotel dweller, 3 to 6 months after relocation. The research will employ the existing quasi-experimental and longitudinal design to compare members of experimental (N=87) and comparison (N=75) groups, 12 to 18 months after relocation. The experimental group consists of all persons dislocated as a result of demolition of five central city hotels while the comparison group is a random sample of persons living in seven similar hotels which have not been demolished. Analysis of long-range effects will take into account demographic factors, support networks, and perceptions of the living environment, and will contrast the short and long-term impacts of residential change. Data will also be collected to assess shifts in the environment and how these changes affect the elderly. Quantitative data on the physical structures and establishments and their service vis a vis the elderly will be obtained. These will be compared with a baseline environmental survey conducted in 1975, in order to determine the actual changes in business establishments and their use by the elderly over a 8 year time period. The proposed project, involving both anthropological and sociological methods, will provide a set of unique findings. Its subjects are relatively isolated urban elderly to be followed for a longer period of time than is the case with most other relocation studies, thus allowing for assessment of delayed and frequently overlooked reactions to environmental disruption. Moreover it addresses the understudied home-to-home change, and uses more refined outcome measures than the customary mortality rate. Also it offers information of the shifts in the total environmental surroundings accompanying changes in dwelling place, and their impact on the urban elderly.